This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim (1) To test the prediction that Rhes inhibits dopamine-mediated intracellular signaling. Specific Aim (2) To test the prediction that directly and specifically decreasing Rhes expression in vivo will result in supersensitive dopamine-mediated signaling and motor behavior. Specific Aim (3) To test the prediction that alterations in dopamine transmission affect Rhes expression. The specific aims have not been modified.